Albert the Monkey
Albert the Monkey (or simply just Albert) is one of the main characters of Hong Kong Disneyland's Mystic Manor. Background When Lord Henry Mystic built his home at Mystic Point, he rescued a young monkey from the web of a large spider and decided to name him after his favorite uncle. Since then, Albert has become Lord Henry's pet and travelling companion. Albert is mischievous and incredibly curious. This gets him into trouble when he opens an enchanted music box Mystic acquired in 1909. Opening the box while Mystic is in another room, the music box's enchanted music brings everything inside the manor to life. Though he has fun at first amongst the self-playing musical instruments and the solarium of giant Venus flytraps, things begin becoming more sinister as Albert is threatened by the suits of armor in the Arms & Armour room, pinned to a wall by tiki darts in the hall of Tribal Arts, and finally caught in a storm conjured by a statue of the Monkey King in the house's Chinese Salon. He finally closes the music box, stopping the spell and leaving Henry none the wiser. Later at the end of the attraction, Lord Mystic tells Albert to know if he didn't touch the music box and Albert claims it wasn't him to avoid getting in trouble as Mystic bids the guests a farewell. Trivia *Earlier concepts for the attraction planned to depict Henry and Albert in a more realistic style, with Albert being a realistic looking capuchin monkey. When the visual style of the attraction changed to a more cartoony-aesthetic to be more family friendly, Albert was given clothes. *In the Skipper Canteen restaurant at the Magic Kingdom, Albert's SEA membership fez can be found in a display case. Additionally, a book "written" by Albert can be found on the shelves of the library. A play on the infinite monkey theorem, the spine title is a string of random letters, "FUZNEWI PDMWH CHF JD U". *At Disneyland's Bengal Barbecue, a 2017 refurbishment added references to SEA in one of the new dining areas. One of these new props was a doctored photo of Albert (depicted through the use of a plush toy) accompanying the lead characters of the 1951 non-Disney film The African Queen (one of the inspirations for the Jungle Cruise) on a search for the Trapped Safari of the Jungle Cruise attraction. Gallery MM - Henry Mystic and Albert.jpg|Albert with Henry Mystic MM - Albert in Peril - Papua New Guinea.png|Albert in peril from a Giant Spider MM - A Lasting Friendship is Born - Papua New Guinea.png|Albert rescued from the Spider by Henry Mystic Adventures with Lord Henry - Shadow Puppet Show.JPG|In the "Adventures with Lord Henry" shadow puppet show Albert Tsum Tsum Mini.JPG|Albert Tsum Tsum toy (mini) Albert Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg|Albert Tsum Tsum toy (medium) IMG_3564.JPG|A Albert Plush Prototype Albert.jpeg|"Realistic" concept for Albert Category:Males Category:Theme park characters Category:Monkeys Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pets Category:Heroes Category:Society of Explorers and Adventurers Category:The Haunted Mansion characters Category:S.E.A. characters